This request is for funds to purchase a multiphoton-ready Olympus Fluoview 1000 confocal scanner, coupling optics and software. This instrument will be a replacement for an FV500 system in the Core Optical Imaging Facility at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio. The Core Optical Imaging Facility fills a critical need of UTHSCSA investigators and neighboring scientific community by offering, access to technology for imaging fixed and living cells, tissues, and animals, consultation, education and assistance regarding the theory and application of optical imaging techniques, technical advice on specimen preparation techniques and probe selection. Since the Core Optical Imaging Facility was established in 1999 it has become an integral part of the biomedical research community currently servicing more than 70 research laboratories from the Graduate School, Medical School, and Dental School. The facility is designated as a core for the UTHSCSA, the San Antonio Cancer Institute, the Nathan Shock Center, and an NIA funded program project grant. Confocal and multiphoton are the most frequently used services offered by the facility. The current confocal systems in the facility are a 7 year old Olympus Fluoview 500 and a 6 year old Zeiss 510 NLO. On average these instruments are used 50 per week. In May 2006, the Core Optical Imaging Facility experienced a significant flood which damaged or compromised the entire FV500 confocal system. At the time of damage evaluation it was determined that only items showing obvious damage or corrosion would be approved for repair or replacement. Even though filters and electronics of the FV500 experienced 100% humidity for days after the flood occurred and extremely high humidity during the 2 months it took to dry out the walls, the FV500 scanhead was not approved for replacement. It is likely that components in the FV500 scanner are in danger of developing filter corrosion and de-lamination as well as corrosion in the gears and electronics. In anticipation of a future failure of the system we are requesting a replacement/upgrade of the scanner and software. Many investigators rely upon the availability of the confocal and current research projects would be significantly compromised should the system become unusable. Replacement with a new scanner will revitalize the system and make available technology that does not exist in the facility (e.g. spectral confocal). Relevance: Acquisition of the FV1000 scanner will enhance the infrastructure of the Core Optical Imaging Facility at UTHSCSA. This core supports the research mission of investigators with scientific emphasis in oxidative stress/damage in aging and aging related diseases, diabetes, and cell invasion studies in cancer and endometriosis, and biomaterials. The core also supports the education mission of the university through courses and individual hands-on experience of trainees [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]